Love Begin From My Game
by Afra onyx
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik yang memiliki sebutan 'Playgirl Bintang 5' di sekolahnya. Puluhan laki-laki berhasil ia taklukkan. Melihat laki-laki patah hati adalah kesukaan tersendiri untuknya. Lalu, ia ditantang ke2 sahabatnya untuk melelehkan hati Sang Pangeran Es, alias uchiha Sasuke yang belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Akankah Sakura bisa? Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1: Begin Our Game

Afra onyx's FF

~SasuSaku~

RnR pleaseeeeeee...

.  
Keep calm and Love this!

.

.

Chapter 1:  
"Begin Our Game!"

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita!" Terlihat gadis manis bersurai soft pink tengah menatap datar laki-laki di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu sangat terkejut dengan perkataan gadis pink tersebut.

"Ta-Tapi Sakura-chan,.,. Apa salahku sehingga kau memutus hubungan kita?" tanya laki-laki bersurai cokelat tersebut dengan nada penuh kekecewaan. Gadis pink yang bernama Sakura itu hanya memutar bola mata bosan. "Aku bosan denganmu, Kiba." Jawab Sakura dengan cueknya meninggalkan laki-laki bersurai cokelat yang ternyata bernama Kiba.

Kiba menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan penuh dengan kekecewaan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan.

Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah yang semangat. Ia terlalu bahagia bisa memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kiba. Melihat laki-laki patah hati adalah kesukaan tersendiri baginya. Hahaha.. Jahat sekali kan? Sekali-kali tidak apa lah.. Oops, tetapi, Sakura tidak hanya sekali memacari seseorang, lalu memutuskan hubungannya, melainkan **berkali-kali!** Wow! Hebat sekali bukan?!

Selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sakura beberapa kali disapa banyak orang. Sakura menjadi sisiwi yang sangat populer di Konoha High School, tempat di mana ia menuntut ilmu. Ia populer karena kekayaan hartanya yang sangat melimpah, wajahnya yang manis, manik emeraldnya yang teduh, rambutnya yang panjang dang berwarna unik, dan mungkin, ia terkenal akan sifat nakalnya sebagai Playgirl bintang 5 di Konoha High School.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura disambut oleh kedua sahabat tercintanya. "Saku-chan, kau terlihat bahagia sekali. Apa kau tak mau menceritakan kepada kami, apa yang membuat kau sebahagia ini?" tanya gadis bermahkota merah menyala dengan kacamata yang menghiasi mata ruby-nya yang merupakan salah satu dari sahabat Sakura.

"Karin! Kau seperti orang bodoh saja! Apa kau lupa? Jika Sakura memasang ekspresi sangat senang seperti ini, pastinya karena dia telah berhasil membuat laki-laki patah hati lagi. Betul kan?" tebak perempuan dengan rambut blonde yang diikat rapi. Mata aquamarine-nya menatap Sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Yup! Kau betul sekali Ino!" jawab Sakura seraya merangkul bahu Ino dengan akrab. Karin hanya mendengus kesal. "Kau itu gadis nakal, saku-chan!" coment Karin dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Sakura hanya membalas perkataan Karin dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jadi, berapa total laki-laki yang kau permainkan?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Sakura terlihat berfikir sebentar. Ia sempat memainkan jarinya untuk mencoba menghitung seberapa banyak laki-laki yang dipermainkan oleh gadis pink tersebut.

"Lebih dari 20 mungkin, aku tidak ingat. Hehe," jawab Sakura dengan cengiran khasnya. Ino terlihat memutar manik aquamarine-nya bosan.

"Saku-chan.. Aku tantang dirimu!" ucap Karin dengan tiba-tiba membuat Sakura dan Ino menatapnya bingung. Sakura yang mendengar kata 'Aku tantang dirimu' langsung saja merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dilontarkan dari mulut Karin. Karin terlihat menyeringai. Itu semakin membuat gadis pink bermarga Haruno itu penasaran.

"Apa tantanganmu?" tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Ternyata Ino juga tak kalah penasaran dengan Sakura.

"Tantanganku adalah ..." Karin memberi jeda perkataannya. Sakura semakin penasaran. Rasa tidak sabar terlukis sempurna di wajahnya yang ayu. "Jadilah kekasih Chouji, lalu putuskan hubunganmu dengannya setelah beberapa hari kau jadian dengannya!" lanjut Karin dengan nada semangat dan histeris.

...

...

Krik... Krik!

Munculah perempatan di pelipis Sakura dan Ino. Mereka benar-benar swetdrop sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa juga yang sudi menjadi kekasih bocah gembul seperti Chouji? Loe aja kaleee, gua kagaak!

Sakura terlihat menahan nafasnya. Ia benar-benar harus sabar memiliki sahabat yang sedikit,.,. err baka seperti Uzumaki Karin ini!

"Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak, Sakura-chan? Jika kau berhasil, aku akan memberimu... eehmm... apa ya? Ah, iya! Jika kau berhasil, aku akan memberimu 5 bungkus permen karet rasa cherry kesukaanmu. Kau mau kan?!" tawar Karin dengan wajah berseri-seri.

...

Toeeeeng!

Kali ini sudut-sudut di pelipis Sakura dan Ino semakin besar. Oke, kali ini habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. "KAU PIKIR AKU MISKIN HAH?! Jika permen karet aku juga bisa beli sendiri tahu!" marah Sakura dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hehehe, Gomen-gomen, Saku-chan.." balas Karin dengan cengiran gaje yang membuat siapa saja gemas melihatnya.

"Baka ne, Karin-chan!" ucap Ino merangkul Karin seraya menjitak pelan pucuk kepalanya.

"Lagian, Chouji tidak tertarik dengan perempuan," ucap Sakura dengan setengah berbisik. Ino dan Karin terlihat tertarik dengan ucapan Sakura. Ino terlihat menahan tawa. "Lalu, apa Chouji tertarik dengan sama jenis? Ew, menjijikan sekali," tanya Ino dengan memasang wajah jijik. Karin terlihat merinding dengan pertanyaan Ino terhadap Sakura.

"Tidak, ia juga tidak tertarik dengan sama jenis," jawab Sakura dengan nada datar. Ino melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap Karin. Tangannya kini meremas kedua bahu Sakura."Lalu, Chouji tertarik dengan apa? Jangan membuat penasaran saja," kata Ino dengan nada sangat penasaran. Karin pun mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Ino.

Sakura mengayunkan tangannya dengan maksud agar Ino dan Karin berada lebih dekat dengannya. Ino dan Karin langsung saja menurut. "Chouji... dia ..." ada jeda di perkataan Sakura. Rasa penasaran semakin saja meraja lela di tubuh Ino maupun Karin. "Dia, hanya tertarik dengan makanan," lanjut Sakura dengan menahan tawanya. Dor! Ia berhasil mengerjai kedua sahabatnya itu.

..

..

1 detik

5 detik

7 detik

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Ketiga sahabat itu pun tertawa dengan lepas. Sakura berhasil membuat candaan yang sunguh menggelikan.

"Hahaha, kau ini menyebalkan Sakura.. Haahaha!" gumam Ino di tengah tawanya. Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mulutnya tak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa kecuali kata 'Hahaha'.

"Hahaha.. ehem.. sudah-sudah. Kali ini aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius," tiba-tiba suasana hening menjepit suasana. Ekspresi serius mulai terpampang di wajah Sakura, Karin, dan Ino.

"Sakura, aku menantangmu," ucap Ino dengan wajah serius. Kali ini Sakura mempertajam pendengarannya. "Apa tantanganmu, Ino?" Sakura balik bertanya. Ino terlihat menyeringai tipis.

"Kau tahu laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Ino masih menampilkan seringaian tipisnya. "Ya, aku tahu. Ia adalah pangeran sekolah yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'The Ice Prince' dan merupakan kakak kelas kita. Oh iya, ia adalah laki-laki yang belum pernah memiliki kekasih padahal banyak perempuan yang mengantre untuk menjadi pujaan hatinya. Iya kan?" jawab Sakura dengan percaya diri.

Ino memetik jarinya. "Benar sekali. Dan tantanganku berhubungan dengannya," ucap Ino seraya menatap emerld teduh milik Sakura. "Dekati dia dan buat dia mencintaimu. Lalu buat ia patah hati apa pun caranya," lanjut Ino membuat Sakura dan Karin tersentak.

"Tunggu, bukankah Sasuke-senpai adalah laki-laki yang bersifat mudah balas dendam? Bagaimana jika ia dendam dengan saku-chan jika ia berhasil menyelesaikan tantanganmu, Ino-chan?" tanya Karin dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Tenanglah Karin. Aku terima tantanganmu, Ino!" jawab sakura dengan senyum penuh percaya diri. "Oke, jika kau menang, aku akan memberimu sebuah mobil sport dengan merk berbintang untukmu. Dan jika kau kalah, kau harus mengajakku dan Karin berlibur ke Paris. Deal?" Ino mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura pun membalas uluran tangan tersebut seraya mengatakan, "Deal!"

"Oke, Game ini, akan dimulai dari,.,." Ino memberi jeda perkataannya. "Sekarang!" lanjut Ino dengan seringaiannya yang emnghiasi wajah manisnya.

Sakura tersenyum licik. Ia yakin ia pasti bisa menaklukkan hati Si Pangeran Es. Ya, ia sangat yakin. Akan tetapi, apa ia akan benar-benar berhasil?

_'Uchiha Sasuke, kau adalah targetku yang selanjutnya,'_ batin Sakura dengan seringai nakal khas miliknya.

.

.

TBC

HAHAHA... (Author jadi tertawa sendiri#Plak!)

Gimana? Seru?

Pilih lanjut or delete?

RnR please... {Sujud mengemis cinta..-eh salah, mengemis ripiuw deeeng, hehe}


	2. Chapter 2: Start!

Jreng-Jreng!  
Chapter 2 udah detenk niiiih ...,

Pada udah gk sabar pengen baca kaaan?

Yuk, Read this!

.

.

~SasuSaku~

~A naughty girl and cool boy~

.

.

Chapter 2 : "Start!"

Pagi ini, Sakura berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Hari inilah, hari pertama ia mendapat tantangan dari Ino. Misi pertamanya adalah, ia harus meletakkan cokelat buatannya ke loker pribadi milik Uchiha Sasuke, targetnya yang ke-.. ehmmm... ah, lupakan.(Gg bisa ngitung saking banyaknya "^^)

Sakura mengendap-endap menuju loker pribadi milik siswa laki-laki kelas XII. Ia tak mau tertangkap basah tengah menaruh cokelat buatannya ke dalam loker pribadi milik Si Bungsu Uchiha.

"Loker Sasuke-senpai nomor berapa, ya?" gumam Sakura pada diri sendiri. Ia mengamati satu persatu nomor yang tertempel di masing-masing pintu loker. Raut muka kebingungan tertampang jelas di wajah Sakura. Ia takut jika nantinya ia menaruh cokelatnya di loker yang salah.

Saat Sakura sedang asyiknya mencari loker pribadi milik Sasuke, ada dehaman seseorang yang mengejutkannya. "Ehem."

Sakura tersentak. Sakura otomatis menengok ke sumber suara. Oh no! Terlihat sesosok laki-laki menggunakan seragam dengan sedikit berantakan, tubuh tegap dan tinggi, rambut raven yang masih setengah basah, aroma maskulin yang mampu membuat kaum hawa ingin didekapnya, kulit putih bersih, dan mata onyxnya yang berkilat tajam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat salah tingkah. Ada semburat tipis yang terlukis sempurna di pipinya. Baru pertama kali ia merasa tertegun melihat laki-laki yang hampir sempurna itu. Kegugupan mulai melanda di tubuh Sakura. Oh shit! Bagaimana kalau tantangannya dengan Ino kalah? Oh god!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?' suara baritone Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura berdeham, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya yang tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya.

"Ehem, begini Uchiha-san... Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Sakura-chan'. Hehe," Sakura tersenyum manis seraya membungkukkan badan. Ia yakin dengan senyuman mautnya itu bisa membuat Sasuke terhipnotis akan ke-unyu- annya itu. ("-_-")

"Ada keperluan apa, **Gulali**?" Terdengar ada penekanan di akhir kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Ada senyum tipis tergurat di bibir Sasuke yang menggoda. Senyum Sakura kini lenyap seketika. Rasa kesal mulai bersandang di hatinya. Sakura sekarang sadar, bahwa murid yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang paling menyebalkan se-jagad raya.

Sakura mengumpat dalam hatinya. Rasa kesal harus ia tahan saat ini. Ia harus berakting manis di depan pemuda dingin yang kali ini tengah menatapnya datar. Kalau saja Sasuke bukan targetnya saat ini, mungkin Sakura sudah menendang pantatnya hingga tersungkur ke depan._"Sabar, Sakura! Kau harus bisa menahan emosimu saat ini! Kau tak boleh menyerah, Sakura! Ganbatte!"_ Batin Sakura tengah menyemangati dirinya.

"Wah, sebutan yang cocok untukku. Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Uchiha-san. Berkat pujianmu, aku jadi sadar kalau aku memang se-manis **Gulali**," ucap Sakura tengah tersenyum manis seraya menekan kata 'Gulali' dalam perkataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Dalam hati ia terkekeh.

Sasuke terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sweatdrop sekarang. _"Gadis ini benar-benar bodoh!"_ umpat Sasuke di dalam hati. Ia terlihat memejamkan matanya sekilas. "Langsung saja, ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Mata obsidiannya kini menatap mata _jade_ milik Sakura. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Sakura yang mendengar pertayaan Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Tangan kanannya kini sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tas selempangnya. Sebatang cokelat berbentuk hati yang terbungkus kemasan _gold_ dengan rapi kini tengah berada di tangan kanan Sakura.

"Lihat, aku membuatnya untukmu. Kamu makan, ya.." ucap Sakura dengan santainya meraih tangan kiri Sasuke dan menaruh cokelat buatannya di telapak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengumpat tidak suka.

"Cih, aku tidak butuh," dengan lemparan sekali, cokelat buatan Sakura yang tadinya berada di telapak Sasuke kini melayang menuju mulut tempat sampah. Dan... Plung! Oke, Shit! Dasar pemuda yang tidak tahu cara berterima kasih.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Dengan segera ia menatap tajam manik obsidian Sasuke yang kini menatap balik Sakura dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya. Sasuke yakin, beberapa detik kemudian gadis pink yang ada di hadapannya akan menangis seperti kebanyakan gadis yang ia tolak sebelumnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Sakura, Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Membuat kesan cool yang membuat kaum hawa klepek-klepek jika melihatnya.

Wajah Sakura kini semerah kepiting rebus. Kini, rasa kesal dan marah terasa tercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Mungkin ia akan meledak sekarang. "Hey kau!" teriak Sakura seraya menunjuk punggung Sasuke yang kini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn.." balas Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Oke, dugaan Sasuke salah! Ternyata Sakura tidak menangis karena ia tolak. Malahan Sakura kini meneriakinya ... atau lebih tepatnya, membentaknya.

"Bisakah kau menghargai seseorang!?" teriak Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah karena rasa marah yang tertahan.

"Kalau jawabannya tidak, apa itu akan mengganggumu, Gulali?" balas Sasuke dengan santainya. Ia mulai melanjutkan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan gadis pink yang kini terlihat akan meledak akibat sifatnya yang mulai memancing amarah sang gadis.

"SIAL KAU PANTAT AYAM!" Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Ia keceplosan sekarang! Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Harusnya sekarang ia berakting manis demi memenangkan tantangan Ino. Kini malah ia membentak Sasuke dan memanggilnya dengan sebutn... err pantat ayam?

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Perkataan Sakura barusan mulai memancing Sasuke untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera menatap tajam gadis pink yang kini tengah menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan ragu dan sedikit takut. Ya, kini Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sekarang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke terus melangkah untuk menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Hingga tinggal 10 cm jarak antara mereka. Sakura masih menunduk. Ia menolak bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura kini sedikit bergetar.

Dalam hati, Sakura tengah merutuki dirinya yang bodohnya telah menyebut Uchiha Sasuke menjadi Uchiha Pantat Ayam. Sungguh kali ini ia merasa dirinya akan mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari Si Pan- eh salah, maksudnya dai Sasuke akibat ulahnya yang memancing kemarahan Si Bungsu Uchiha.

Sakura masih terus menunduk. Ada aura membunuh dari sekitar tubuh Sasuke. Itu membuat Sakura makin mati rasa.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menunduk dengan tatapan datar. Ia menyadari ketakutan gadis pink tersebut. Akan tetapi, bukan Sasuke namanya, kalau tidak membalas apa yang dilakukan siapa pun yang berani mengusik ketenangannya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk menyembunyikan _onyx_nya yang indah. Ia dekatkan mulutnya menuju daun telinga Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari itu hanya memejamkan matanya karena ia hanya bisa pasrah terhadap takdir yang mempermainkan mereka.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas hangatnya tepat di daun telinga Sakura. Mambuat sensasi aneh yang menggelitik bagi Sakura. "Kau tahu? Kau membuatku marah, gulali," bisik Sasuke dengan suara lirih membuat bulu kuduk Sakura tanpa diperintah langsung berdiri. Sakura hanya membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan suara hening. Ketakutannya kini telah melewati batas.

"Kau gadis yang nakal, gulali," bisik Sasuke lagi kini dengan nada lebih lirih sehingga membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. _Emerald_nya masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya._ Emeraldnya_ tak berani mengintip Sasuke sedikit pun. Karena ia tahu, _emerald_ miliknya pasti akan kalah dengan manik _onyx_ dingin milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari cuping telinga Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Suasana hening mulai menjepit mereka. Manik _onyx_ Sasuke masih setia mengamati gadis pink di hadapannya yang belum juga mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku bahkan beru sadar, jidatmu sebesar kota Tokyo," ucap Sasuke datar mampu membuat Sakura mendongak dan membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan yang amat sangat menyinggung hatinya. (Hehe, lebay!)

Sakura berniat membalas ejekan Sasuke. Namun...

CTUK!

"Ittaiiii! Kenapa kau menyentilku, hah!?" teriak Sakura seraya mengusap dahinya yang memerah akibat centilan keras dari Sasuke.

"Agar kau diam, **Jidat**!" balas Sasuke seraya menekankan kata 'jidat' di kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan dengan mudah dari mulutnya yang kini menampilkan senyum tipis yang dibumbui dengan smirk.

Sakura kini mulai kesal. Amarahnya mulai dipancing lagi oleh laki-laki sialan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Diam kau! Dasar pan-.. mmmbbh," perkataan Sakura terpotong saat ia menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang membungkam mulutnya dari belakang. Ia tak tahu siapa yang telah berbuat seperti itu terhadap dirinya.

"Ah, gomen Uchiha Senpai! Maafkan temanku yang tak sopan ini! Biar kuberi dia hukuman. Jaa, Uchiha Senpai!" Suara merdu perempuan yang familiar ini terdengung di gendang telingaku. Ah! Suara ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino-Pig! Apa-apaan dia, melakukan temannya sendiri dengan kejam seperti ini.

Sakura yang masih meronta-ronta dengan sengaja diseret Ino menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Namun, seringai tipisnya masih bersandang di bibirnya. Entah kenapa, ada sensasi aneh yang menjalar di hatinya saat ia mulai memancing amarah Gadis pink yang dengan tidak sopannya menyebutnya dengan sebutan ' Pantat Ayam'. _"Kau nakal, Gulali!"_ batinnya dengan nada yang sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke-kun.." suara lembut yang familiar sukses membuat Sasuke terbuyar dari lamunannya. Sasuke kenal betul suara itu. Suara yang mampu membuat hatinya hangat, suara yang mampu membuat Sasuke mengerti akan kebahagiaan yang indah walaupun hanya sederhana, suara yang mampu membuat ia mempunyai ikatan dengannya, namun bukan ikatan cinta antar kekasih, melainkan ikatan persahabatan yang Sasuke yakin akan kokoh selamanya.

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia tampilkan senyum tulusnya kepada seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di bibir ranumnya.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya chap 2 selese juga...

Eh, kira2 pada penasaran gg nih? Tunggu aja chap selanjutnya,.,.

RnR pliiiiis... Author bakal Galau kalo yg ripiuw dikit, jadi, hanya ripiuw yang aku butuhin... muach!

.

.

Mksih buat yang ripiuw ya...

Ripiuwnya ditingkatin lhooooo!{Modus! }


End file.
